The Red Dress
The Red Dress is the sixth episode of R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series. Summary Jamie is a lowly country club worker who will do anything to look like a glamorous rich girl. When she stops by a local thrift shop called "The Raven's Chest," she steals a beautiful red dress without payment and soon learns the hard way that nothing in life is free. Plot An upcoming summer dance is coming up, and Jamie wants to find a way to impress Zack, her crush and a member of the local golf club. The only problem is Jamie finds herself unattractive and a popular girl named Stella who already knows Zack might end up taking him to dance instead. Jamie and her best friend named Nicole come upon a mysterious store called The Raven's Chest, a shop in which everything for sale was once somebodies prized possession. Among the many different items in the store, one in particular catches Jamie's eyes, a beautiful red dress. They ask Abigail Raven (Emmanuelle Vaugier), the creepy blind owner of the store how much the dress costs, but when the dress turns out to be too expensive Jamie and Nicole decide not to waste their money. Later that night, Jamie returns to the Raven's Chest and tries on the dress. Entranced with her own newfound beauty, she begins fantasizing about asking Zack out on a date, but the fantasies end when she hears Abigail coming down the stairs. Terrified of being caught Jamie tries to hide, but moments before she is caught, Jamie flees the store, unintentionally stealing the dress. After going to movies with Zack, Jamie realizes that she is being stalked by Abigail. She begins running to her house and hides in her closet. The next day Jamie tells Nicole about her ordeal and reveals to her that she stole the red dress. Nicole begs Jamie to bring the dress back to The Raven’s Chest before something horrible happens, and Jamie agrees. As she stands outside The Raven's Closet with the red dress in hand, Jamie gets a call from Zack who invites her to the Summer Dance she so desperately wanted to go to. The opportunity is too valuable, so she decides to keep the dress for a little longer. That night at the dance, Jamie appears wearing the red dress. She is stunning and catches the eyes of everyone there, but most imporantly, she catches the eyes of Zack, who immediately asks her for a dance. Jamie finally has what she wants, but can’t seem to enjoy her time because everywhere she look she sees Abigail coming after her. Guilt begins to consume Jamie as she flees the dance and goes home. While standing outside her bedroom, she spots the Raven from the Raven's Closet. Jamie timdly tells Abigail that she can have the dress back because she no longer wants it, but it is far too late. A hand snatches Jamie from her room and pulls her inside as she lets out a scream. Jamie wakes up the next day, complaining of the darkness, despite that it's 11:00 in the morning. She reaches for her glasses, only to find them gone. As she opens the window and bright light shine through, she screams in horror as she realizes she is now blind. At the Raven's Closet, Abigail (who is no longer blind) puts Jamie's glasses into a case and mutters, "Everyone must pay." Cast *Linda Tomassone as Jamie *Eve Harlow as Nicole *Emmanuelle Vaugier as Abigail Raven *Ryan McDonell as Zack *Elise Gatien as Stella *Matthew Mylrea as Dancer Image Gallery Video(s) Trivia *This episode could seen a visual allusion to the phrase of "robbing someone blind". *For fans and viewers of stories with twists, it's easy to find the hints that Jamie's eyesight would be taken. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1